


Date After Date

by millijayne13



Series: Page After Page Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Making Out, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millijayne13/pseuds/millijayne13
Summary: Fred and reader's date. Does Fred know all the fairytales?SEQUEL TO PAGE AFTER PAGE
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Reader
Series: Page After Page Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951858
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Date After Date

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr @iliveioveiwrite
> 
> WARNINGS: mentions of food, making out, fluff.
> 
> Feedback really is appreciated; it's what keeps us motivated. If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and/or kudos.

The door to your shop clicks shut quietly, Fred leaving with a large smile on his face. The bag for your brother is hidden underneath the counter; a post-it note stuck on it reminding you to send them with your next letter.

Heat rising to your face, you rush to the front of the counter shouting, “Sylvia!”

The fresh Hogwarts graduate runs from the back room; holding a reading lamp tightly in both hands, “What? What’s wrong?”

You frown, “I love your protectiveness, but you do realise that we have magic and wands, right?”

Sylvia places the reading lamp on the counter, “I forgot.”

You shake your head fondly, “It’s fine. I only called you to ask if you’re okay to shut up this evening?”

She raises an eyebrow, “Would it have anything to do with the Weasley that just left the shop?”

You toe the carpeted floor, “It might do.”

“He asked you out, didn’t he?” Sylvia asks; excitement lacing her tone.

You nod wildly, “He did!”

Sylvia squeals as she dances on the spot; happiness radiating from every pore. She stops abruptly, “What time is he picking you up?”

“7:30.”

Sylvia glances between you and the clock, “You need to go get ready! You have to look perfect!”

You laugh, “Are you sure you’re okay to manage the shop on your own?”

Sylvia nods; pushing you to the stairs that lead to your flat, “More than okay. Now go, I want to see what you choose to wear.”

Continuing to laugh, you wave to Sylvia as you climb the stairs to your flat.

\---------

You treat yourself to a long shower; taking your time to work out the tension from your muscles underneath the hot spray. Squeezing the citrus scented shower gel onto your sponge, you let yourself sink into the excitement of the prospect of this evening.

Fred had admitted not long back that regrets not having noticed you longer, but he had always been on your radar. It was hard not to notice the Weasley twins for all the mischief they caused and how passionately they played Quidditch. Fred had caught your eye in Fifth Year; when you should have been studying for your exams, you had actually been admiring the redheaded teenager from afar, peeking up at him through your lashes whenever you shared a study period.

The crush started innocently; the withdrawn Ravenclaw drawn to the electric Gryffindor. However, you never fooled yourself – nothing was going to happen between you, and nothing did. The twins left Hogwarts through their Seventh Year, and you graduated to work in the Daily Prophet offices before saving enough with the help of your family, to set up the bookshop of which you now lived above.

You never thought that you would run into Fred again, despite having shops so close to the other in Diagon Alley.

You never dreamed he would ask you to dinner in the entrance of your own shop.

Rinsing the coconut conditioner from your hair, you turn off the shower and step out; wrapping a towel around yourself as you do so. Wiping down the fogged up mirror in your bathroom, you can’t help but notice the brightness of your eyes and the life in your face.

Rushing to your bedroom, you fling open your wardrobe and pull out every of clothing you own. You take your time to decide on an outfit, but eventually you settle on something that is sure to keep Fred’s attention on you.

Happy with your choice, you set about getting ready; drying your hair and applying a light layer of make-up. You take your time getting ready, however, not wanting to rush the process and have something go wrong.

Your slipping on your shoes when Sylvia shouts up to you, “It’s almost 7:30, are you ready?”

“Ready!” You shout down to her; grabbing your coat and bag on the way down to the shop. “How do I look?” You ask as your feet land in the shop, “Do I look okay?”

Sylvia’s mouth drops open at the sight of you; she twirls her finger, silently asking you to spin for her. “You look incredible,” She gushes as you spin in a circle, “I’d be surprised if you make it to the restaurant.”

You duck your head, “Hush you!”

“I’m right,” She laughs, “If he manages to keep his hands off you, it’ll be a miracle.”

“It’s a first date, Syl.”

She raises an eyebrow, “And?”

You turn from her; checking your reflection in the small mirror behind the till. Ignoring her words, you ask, “Still okay to shut up?”

She sighs, “You mean for the last half hour that we’re open? Yes, I’m perfectly fine to shut up.”

You open your mouth to reply with a witty remark but a knock at the door has you freezing in place. The butterflies you experienced only a few hours ago return and you look to Sylvia for help.

The young girl rolls her eyes, “I’ll get the door, shall I?”

“Please,” You squeak; feeling entirely too nervous to move your feet.

Sylvia strides to the door and opens it with a welcoming but knowing smile. Fred enters the shop, looking as dashing as ever in a similar suit to the one he was wearing earlier, but instead of purple accents, this one has dark green.

“(Y/N)”, He breathes, “Are you ready?”

You nod wordlessly; coming out from behind the counter. He holds a hand out for you to take; tangling your fingers together as you leave the shop. You wave at Sylvia before turning your attention to Fred.

“What are the plans for tonight?” You ask; your curiosity piqued.

Fred smiles down at you, “I thought we would get some food and then see where the night takes us. Is that okay?”

You lean into him, “More than okay.”

Fred drops your hand only to wrap an arm around your shoulders; keeping you pressed closed against him.

“Are we eating in Diagon Alley?” Another question leaves your lips.

Fred raises an eyebrow; his eyes sparkling with mirth, “You are full of questions.”

You don’t reply; you only bite your lip, glancing up at Fred under your lashes. He shakes his head as if mystified by something; he clears his throat before answering, “No, we aren’t eating in Diagon Alley. We’re eating in muggle London.”

“Really?” You gasp; looking straight ahead at the upcoming passageway of the Leaky Cauldron.

Fred nods, “Really. And don’t even think about asking what type of food; that part is going to remain a surprise.”

You duck your head; pressing yourself into his side more. Warmth spreads through you at the fact that Fred was able to tell what questions you were going to ask next.

“Greek food?”

Fred rubs the back of his neck, “My sister-in-law Hermione keeps singing that book’s praises and how it’s a Greek mythology retelling. I thought Greek food would fit, especially since you mentioned loving the book too.”

You turn to Fred with a large smile, “I can’t believe you remembered that, I told you that weeks ago.”

Fred holds the door open for you, “It’s been on my mind since then.”

You move to reply but are interrupted by the maître d asking for your reservation. Fred repeats his name, and you both follow the lead of the maître d as he leads you to a quiet booth, big enough for the both of you.

Sliding into the booth, you offer your thanks to the maître d who hands you your menus as well as a drinks list. He slips away the, leaving you and Fred alone to peruse over menus; eyes meeting every now and then in shy glances that have you quickly averting back to your menus.

“What can I get you?” The waiter asks; pen and pad at the ready.

Fred nods his head to you; letting you know to order first. “I’ll have the lamb kleftiko and a glass of red wine, please.”

The waiter nods; noting down your order before turning to Fred. “I’ll have chicken souvlaki with a lager, please.”

The waiter smiles as he finishes taking down your order; he takes the menus from you, placing them under his arm as he promises that your food will be with you soon. You thank the waiter once more with a kind smile before returning all of your attention to Fred who you find already watching you.

You grin at him, “What?”

He shakes his head; as if mystified once more, “I just realised I never told you how beautiful you look.”

“Oh, Fred.”

He shakes his head, “You really do. I mean you look beautiful all the time, but right now you take my breath away.”

You beam at him; whispering, “Thank you. You aren’t looking too bad yourself.”

He winks at you; the cheekiness never gone for too long, “It’s my best suit.”

“It might just be my favourite,” You comment lightly; reaching for your drink.

Blush paints his cheeks as he tries to think of a reply; your smile grows larger as you watch him flounder. Eventually, he shakes his head, recognising when he’s fighting a losing battle.

“How long have you had the shop?” Fred asks; changing tact.

You smile at the mention of your livelihood, “Just over 18 months. I worked at the Daily Prophet before that.”

Fred’s eyebrows raise, “Really?”

You nod, “Really. I’d save up all I could from each wage and then asked my parents for a loan when I was close. After that, I quit the Daily Prophet and put in an offer on the space.”

“Thank Merlin it got accepted.”

Laughing, you agree, “I don’t think there has been a day gone by recently where I don’t say the same thing.”

Small conversation is made until your meals are placed in front of you along with a top up of your drinks. You moan at the taste of your food; sending Fred’s eyebrows into his hair as he shifts in his seat.

You look to Fred, “Did Hermione give you the name of this restaurant?”

Fred nods silently; watching you with wide eyes from the sound of your moan as the food hit your tongue. You smile, “Will you tell her thanks from me? The food is incredible.”

“It is good,” Fred says hoarsely.

Cutlery is the only sound between you both for a while; simply enjoying food and each other’s company to need to talk. It’s a comfortable silence; one you would be happy to sit in all evening, but soon, plates are clean, and bills are paid.

Outside, you shrug on your jacket, shivering slightly against the growing cold of the evening. You felt like you hadn’t stopped smiling all night, and you do again as Fred pauses next to you, “What shall we do now?”

“I know it’s cold, but do you fancy a walk?”

You nod your head, “A walk sounds nice, besides I have you to keep me warm.”

Fred laughs as he throws an arm around your shoulders; he leans close to your ear, “That you do.”

The both of you dawdle through muggle London; walking aimlessly until you find yourselves in one of the many parks that are dotted about the city. Fred leads you through the gate; the air getting colder as the sun disappears into the night. The streetlights are lit across the park; usually you would feel nervous despite having a way to defend yourself hidden in your bag, but with Fred by your side, all you feel is safe and warm.

“You haven’t told me yet,” You start, “How did you find the book I recommended?”

Fred pauses, reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket, “I brought it with me.”

“You didn’t!” You gasp in disbelief.

He laughs; somewhat embarrassed, “I did.”

You reach out for the book, but Fred holds it above your head. “Fred!” You shout.

“I want to see if I got the fairytales right,” He clarifies; lowering the book.

You grin, “Okay – let’s hear it.”

Fred clears his throat; turning to the titular story, “ _The Bloody Chamber_. Am I right in thinking it’s Bluebeard?”

You clap your hands in delight, “Yes! So much of the story is similar to that of Bluebeard.”

“ _The Courtship of Mr._ Lyon and _The Tiger’s Bride_ are obviously Beauty and the Beast.”

You nod your head; impressed so far with his knowledge of muggle fairytales. You narrow your eyes at him, “Okay – what about _The Lady of the House of Love_?”

Fred frowns, “That’s a sad one.”

You startle; not expecting this comment, “How so?”

“I know she wants to kill the young soldier, but there’s something sad about his innocence being the thing that kills her only for him to die in the war.”

You nod your head, “I’ve never thought of it like that. You’ve given me something to think about.”

Fred smiles, “By the way, I got Sleeping Beauty for it.”

You flash a smile at him, “All correct so far,” You tap your finger against your chin, “It’s most likely obvious, but what about the final story, _Wolf-Alice_?”

“Little Red Riding Hood, but is she called Alice because of Alice in Wonderland?”

You startle once more, “Everything you just said is correct.”

Fred smirks, “Don’t look so shocked, darling. It’s been known that I’m right sometimes.”

You bite your lip at the term of endearment, “Did you enjoy the book though?”

He looks down to the book in his hands, “I did, actually. I was wondering if she had any more books.”

You beam at Fred; like all of your Christmases have come at once, “She has a lot more if you’re interested?”

“Does she have more like this?” He asks; holding up his annotated book.

You nod, “She has a few collections of short stories. My favourite after _The Bloody Chamber_ is called _Black Venus_. I’d be happy to lend you my copy?”

He smirks, “I get it for free?”

You lean in closer to him; lips a hairs-breadth from his, “How about we head back now, and I can find you my copy?”

Fred doesn’t need you to say the words twice; he apparates back to your shop, landing in the doorway. He laughs as he tugs you to him; your balance having been thrown off by the sudden apparition. Your head spins as you fall happily in Fred’s arms; enjoying the feel of his firm arms wrapped around you. As the dizziness abates, you root around in your bag for your keys, Fred waiting somewhat patiently behind you.

The key finally slips into the lock and that’s when Fred has decided he’s waited long enough; he spins you, crowding you against the front door to your shop.

“Fred, what are-” You start to ask, but are cut off by his lips landing on yours.

His lips brushed over yours; so gentle that it threatened to unravel you then and there. His hands move from the door to caressing your cheeks; holding you as if you were fragile glass.

The quiet moan that leaves your mouth has Fred changing tact.

Fred claims your lips as if staking a claim in your body and soul. He tugs on your lower lip with his teeth. Gasping against his mouth, you yield to him; Fred deepening the kiss. If possible; he presses you further into the door; his body aligning with yours perfectly. One of his hands finally moved from your cheek; beginning to travel down the expanse of your body before settling at the small of your back; pushing your hips to his with a small groan.

Your hands wind their way through his hair; keeping him pressed to you but also tugging slightly. The taste of him; the smell of him… all of it was invading your senses and taking over, driving you halfway mad.

Oxygen starts to call; your lungs desperate for air. You kiss him once, twice, three times; enjoying the way he chases your lips for more as you finally pull away, chests heaving.

However, your lips still brush his as you whisper, “Fancy coming upstairs?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feedback really is appreciated; it's what keeps us motivated. If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and/or kudos.
> 
> Tumblr: @iliveiloveiwrite


End file.
